First Christmas
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: "Merry Christmas, Ichigo..." # AU. GrimmIchi. Shounen-ai. # Special for Black Rose Cross 1412. Merry Christmas, Imotouku :D


**Disclaimer : ****Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Grimmjow x Ichigo ; _Slight _Byakuya x Renji**

_**Spoiler Warning : **_**_Alternate __Universe (AU), Shounen-ai/Boys love, maleXmale, Don't Like Don't Read!_**

**_._**

**_Special for _****Black Rose Cross 1412. _Merry Christmas, Imoutoku _:)**

_**.**_

**.**

* * *

**First Christmas**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Ichigo menatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Lama dia termenung menatap benda itu. Kemudian menghela napas panjang. Dua hari lagi _Christmas_, gumamnya dalam hati. Pandangannya teralih keluar jendela.

Pelajaran terakhir sebelum libur natal tidak di gubrisnya. Di depan kelas Nanao sensei sedang berkicau-kicau dengan pelajarannya. Hampir seluruh permukaan _whiteboard_ penuh dengan soal-soal pelajarannya. Tak lama kemudian, bel pulang berbunyi. Wajah-wajah sumringah sontak terlihat di dalam kelas itu. Nanao sensei yang mendengar itu mau tidak mau menghentikan pelajarannya. Padahal masih ada soal yang ingin diberinya.

"Baiklah. Pelajaran kita sampai disini. Tolong dikerjakan tugas yang saya beri. Selamat menikmati natal dan tahun baru untuk kalian," kata Nanao. Kemudian merapikan buku-bukunya lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

Kelas langsung ribut begitu sang guru pergi. Bahkan ada yang berteriak saking senangnya.

"_I'M FREEDOOOM_~!" teriak Keigo dengan suara melengking, hingga siapa saja yang mendengarnya harus kudu tutup telinga sebelum budek mendadak. Untung ada Mizuiro disamping pemuda itu. Dengan sigap Mizuiro menggeplak belakang kepala Keigo, hingga pemuda itu jatuh ke lantai dengan tidak elitnya.

Beberapa yang melihat adegan itu kontan tertawa geli. Kasihan, entah sudah berapa kali si Keigo itu jadi korban _bullying_ Mizuiro. Ichigo yang tidak sengaja melihat itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Malas menanggapi hal seperti itu.

"Hoy, Ichigo!" seru Renji dari belakang, kemudian menepuk punggung belakang pemuda berambut _orange_ itu dengan kelima jarinya yang terbuka. Ichigo tersentak kaget. Dengan cepat menoleh ke samping kanan tempat Renji berdiri dengan cengirannya.

"Bisa tidak kau memanggilku dengan cara biasa saja, Renji?" ucapnya dengan muka kesal. Gila! Punggungnya terasa perih karena dipukul seperti itu.

"Duileeeh~ yang lagi _bad mood_. Baru segitu saja sudah kesal," goda Renji. Ichigo mendengus kesal. Ternyata ada yang minta bogem secara _free_ nih!

"Tersenyum dong. Dua hari natal, _man_!" Renji masih dengan godaan jayusnya. Ichigo memutar kedua bola matanya. Bunyi derap langkah kaki, membuat Ichigo dan Renji menoleh.

"Ichigooooooooo~!" Keigo berlari kearahnya dengan muka dibuat memelas.

Bukk!

Detik berikutnya pemuda itu kembali terlentang di lantai kelas. Kok bisa? Oh, tenang. Yang melakukan itu tetap orang yang sama kok. Si Mizuiro.

"Yo, Ichigo," sapa Mizuiro sambil mengangkat satu tangan. Ditangan satunya tergenggam ponselnya.

"Tega sekali kau padaku, Mizuiro," kata Keigo yang masih dalam posisi terlentang di lantai. Mizuiro tertawa kecil. Renji yang melihat itu tak ayal tertawa tanpa suara. Diulurkan tangannya ke arah Keigo, membantu pemuda itu bangun dari lantai.

"Natal tahun ini kau akan merayakan sama siapa, Abarai?" tanya Mizuiro. Renji menoleh.

"Biasa."

"Oh." Mizuiro tidak bertanya lagi. Pasti deh sama si Kuchiki Byakuya itu. Hubungan Renji dengan Byakuya –yang seoang Mahasiswa—sudah familiar terdengar disekolah ini.

"Kalau kau?" Renji balas bertanya. Mizuiro tersenyum. Baru saja akan dijawabnya, Keigo menimpali.

"Kalau dia jangan ditanya lagi. Sudah ada empat cewek yang digaetnya. Jadi kayak istilah empat sehat lima sempurna!" pekik Keigo dengan nada setengah menangis. Jujur. Dia ngiri sekali dengan temannya. Mizuiro yang mendengar itu tersenyum. Memang benar yang dikatakan Keigo.

Mizuiro menoleh dan menatap Ichigo –yang saat ini sedang sibuk membereskan property diatas mejanya.

"Ichigo," panggilnya. Ichigo menoleh.

"Natal tahun ini kau akan merayakannya sama siapa?"

Ichigo terdiam. Atmosfer di situ berubah, Renji dan Keigo yang merasakan hal itu kontan saling pandang.

"Dengan keluargaku. Aku duluan, ya?" ujar Ichigo sambil tersenyum memaksa. Ditepuknya pundak Mizuiro, kemudian berjalan keluar kelas dengan langkah lebar.

Mizuiro menoleh ke arah Renji dengan dua alis terangkat.

"Seperti biasa. Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah dengan Grimmjow," jawab Renji sambil menghela napas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebelum melangkah keluar dari area gedung sekolahnya, Ichigo merapatkan _scraf_ dan memakai sarung tangan hangat. Didonggakkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang saat ini sedang mendung. Setelah menghembuskan napas, Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya keluar sekolah. Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu berjalan santai menuju rumahnya. Bunyi dering panggilan masuk membuat Ichigo merogoh saku celananya. Tanpa berhenti berjalan, ditekannya tombol _yes_ dan menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga.

"Ya?"

"Ichi-nii, sekarang dimana?" tanya adik perempuannya –Yuzu, dari seberang.

"Diperjalanan pulang. Kenapa?"

"Aku, Karin, dan Otousan mau pergi belanja untuk natal. Ichi-nii ikut?"

"Nggak. Kalian bertiga saja. Kakak tunggu dirumah saja."

"Tapiii… Ichi-nii nggak mau beli sesuatu?"

Ichigo tersenyum, "Nggak usah."

Diseberang sana Yuzu menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Kakaknya ini. Padahalkan natal hanya sekali setahun.

"Pokoknya nanti Yuzu akan membelikan kado untuk Ichi-nii. Jaa."

Panggilan itu diputus sepihak. Ichigo yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Dimasukkannya kembali ponselnya disaku celananya. Yang diinginkannya sekarang bukan kado atau pun semacamnya. Yang dibutuhkannya sekarang… kehadiran orang itu. Merayakan natal pertama mereka setelah hampir setahun berpacaran.

"Grimmjow…" panggilnya lirih. Berharap orang yang dipanggilnya itu bisa mendengar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya dirumah, Ichigo melangkah ke lantai dua kamarnya. Dihempaskan tubuhnya ke kasurnya. Memejamkan kedua matanya. Kalau saja seminggu yang lalu dia tidak berselisih paham dengan Grimmjow. Mungkin sekarang dia bisa merayakan natal bersama kekasihnya itu.

**.**

**.**

_**Flashback**_

_**.**_

Waktu itu dia tidak sengaja masuk ke sebuah toko untuk membeli sesuatu. Setelah mengelilingi toko itu, matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenalnya berdiri di seberang jalan dengan seorang wanita yang berperawakan cantik. Tubuh wanita itu proporsional seperti model. Kulitnya hitam kecoklatan. Dan rambut ungu gelapnya diikat satu dibelakang. Keduanya sedang asyik membicarakan sesuatu. Dan sepertinya seru sekali!

Tubuh Ichigo menegang begitu dilihatnya –dengan mata langsung—wanita itu memegang pipi Grimmjow kemudian mengecup pipinya. Jantung Ichigo berdenyut. Sakit. Kenapa dia harus melihat hal seperti ini?

Bahu Ichigo bergetar, berusaha menahan emosinya. Mata cokelatnya terus mengikuti dua orang itu. Tak lama kemudian dilihatnya wanita itu berpamit ke arah Grimmjow dengan melambaikan satu tangannya. Grimmjow membalas sambil tersenyum. Ichigo yang melihat semua adegan itu dari dalam toko, langsung berjalan keluar.

Grimmjow menurunkan lambaian tangannya begitu wanita yang bersamanya tadi sudah hilang di kerumunan orang yang berjalan. Begitu dia berbalik, matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok Ichigo yang berjalan keluar dari dalam toko yang berada di seberang jalan.

"Ichigo…!" serunya sambil melambaikan satu tangannya. Tapi yang bersangkutan tidak menoleh sekalipun. Malahan semakin melangkah menjauh dari tempat itu. Grimmjow tersentak. Dengan segera Grimmjow mengejar pemuda berambut _orange _itu.

"Ichigo… Hei, Ichigo!" teriaknya, karena suasana yang sangat ramai.

"Ck!" Grimmjow berdecak. Kemudian dilarikan tubuhnya, dan menangkap pergelangan tangan pemuda itu. Dibaliknya tubuh pemuda itu dan menatapnya.

"Kau ini. Aku memanggilmu dari—"

Perkataan Grimmjow terhenti begitu matanya menangkap sorot benci dan sakit dari mata cokelat Ichigo. _Speeclesh!_ Apa yang terjadi dengan Ichigo? Tidak biasanya pandangannya seperti ini. Pasti ada sesuatu!

"Hei… kau kenapa?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah pipi Ichigo. Sebelum tangan itu menyentuh pipinya, Ichigo menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" desisnya geram. Grimmjow terpana. Tidak menyangka dengan apa yang didengarnya. Baru saja dia akan buka suara bertanya lagi. Ichigo segera memotong.

"Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi!" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ichigo kemudian berlalu pergi dari situ. Meninggalkan Grimmjow yang menatapnya dengan kondisi setengah tidak percaya.

**.**

**.**

_**Flashback off**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo tertawa miris jika mengingat hal itu. Kenapa dia bisa menerima pernyataan cinta Grimmjow dulu. Bodohnya! Kalau saja dia tidak termakan pernyataan cinta romantis dari pemuda itu. Mungkin sekarang hatinya tidak akan sakit merasakan hal yang namanya… Cemburu!

Padahal dia sudah mendengar sendiri dari mulut Grimmjow.

"_Aku tidak akan pernah melirik orang lain selain dirimu, Ichigo."_

Cih! Ternyata hanya omong kosong! Sialan! Ternyata hanya manis dimulut! Brengsek!

Ichigo menggertakan gerahamnya. Berusaha mengenyahkan jauh-jauh sosok tawa, canda, dan semuanya yang menyangkut Grimmjow.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bunyi ketukan dipintu membangunkan Ichigo dari tidurnya. Dikerjapkan kedua matanya. Berusaha mencari kesadarannya.

"Ichi-nii~ waktunya makan malam!" teriak Yuzu dari luar.

"Iya, iya…" sahut Ichigo setengah berteriak. Sambil menguap sekali, Ichigo bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dilangkahkan kakinya ke arah lemari pakaian. Menarik sebuah kaos dari dalam tumpukkan baju yang terlipat. Digantinya baju seragamnya yang tadi siang lupa digantinya. Setelah selesai, Ichigo berjalan keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Dikepalanya terletak sebuah handuk keci. Berendam di air hangat setelah makan itu memang sangat nyaman. Dilangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja, mengeluarkan buku-buku catatannya dari dalam tas. _Well_, daripada memikirkan orang itu, lebih baik menyibukkan diri dengan tugas seabrek yang diberi Nanao sensei beserta guru-guru _killer_ yang lainnya.

Ichigo menggeser kursinya, kemudian duduk di depan meja belajarnya. Dinyalakan lampu yang berada diatas mejanya. Tak lama kemudian, Ichigo sudah hanyut dalam tugas-tugasnya.

Malam beranjak larut. Ichigo menoleh ke arah jam weker kecil yang terletak diatas mejanya. Sudah jam sebelas lewat. Sudah lewat _midnight_. Ichigo meregangkan otot-ototnya. Agak pegal. Ditutupnya buku-buku pelajarannya. Mematikan lampu meja belajarnya. Kemudian merangkak naik keatas tempat tidurnya. Sayu-sayup mata cokelat itu mulai terpejam. Tak lama kemudian, Ichigo sudah terbang ke alam mimpinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bolehkan, Byakuya?" mohon Renji dengan suara dibuat memelas. Byakuya terdiam sejenak. Kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Ya. Kau boleh mengundang teman-temanmu untuk merayakan natal bersama dirumahku."

"_Yes!_ Terima kasih," ucap Renji sambil meringis senang.

Renji kemudian sibuk memencet ponselnya. Mulai mencari kontak nama-nama temannya yang akan diundangnya. Setelah selesai mengontak temannya, Renji menoleh dan menatap Byakuya dengan senyum yang terukir dibibirnya.

"Sudah?" tanya Byakuya.

Renji mengangguk, "Ya. Jam sembilan malam nanti aku sudah menyuruh mereka untuk datang ke sini."

"Kalau begitu aku mau menelepon teman kuliahku," ujar Byakuya sambil mengambil ponsel yang diletakkannya diatas meja kaca di depannya.

"Siapa?"

"Yoruichi Shihouin," jawab Byakuya singkat.

"Oh. Yang pernah datang kemari itu?" tanya Renji lagi, memastikan.

"Ya." Byakuya mengangguk. Kemudian menempelkan ponsel di telingannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Grimmjow?" panggil wanita berkulit cokelat gelap itu –Yoruichi. Grimmjow menoleh dari acara TV yang dinontonnya. Ditatapnya wanita itu dengan dua alis terangkat.

"Sebentar kau tidak ada acara, kan?"

"Kenapa?" Grimmjow balas bertanya.

"Tadi aku mendapat telpon dari teman kuliahku. Dia mengundangku untuk ke rumahnya merayakan pesta natal bersama. Kau ikut ya?"

"Hmm… _whatever_…" Grimmjow kembali menonton acara TV-nya.

Meski matanya tertuju ke arah acara TV. Pikiran Grimmjow sebenarnya sedang tertuju pada Ichigo. Sejak kejadian itu, dia belum pergi menemui Ichigo. Dia sudah hafal persis sifat Ichigo yang sangat keras kepala itu.

"Ichigo…" panggilnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana di kediaman Kuchiki sangat ramai. Hingga siapa saja yang melewati rumah besar itu menoleh. Di dalam ruang tamu yang besar itu tampak Ikakku, Yumichika dan Keigo sedang asyik berbincang-bincang seru sambil memakan _cake_ yang disediakan tuan rumah. Tak lama kemudian, Chad, Hisagi, dan Kira juga datang. Renji dan Rukia, sibuk bolak-balik membukakan pintu rumah itu. Sedangkan Byakuya saat ini sedang mengobrol dengan salah satu teman kuliahnya, Ulquiorra Shiffer.

Bunyi bel pintu membuat Renji kembali berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya. Dilangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang," sapa Renji kepada seorang pemuda yang berdiri di depannya. Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu tersenyum.

"Maaf," jawabnya pendek.

Renji menghela napas, "Ya sudah. Masuklah! Diluar dingin."

Ichigo mengangguk. Kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Keduanya lalu melangkah ke ruang tamu yang saat ini sedang ramai.

"Ichigoooooo~!" teriak Keigo senang. Semua yang ada disitu kontan menoleh.

"Lama sekali kau datangnya, jeruk!" seru Rukia sambil tersenyum. Ichigo menoleh dan menatap cewek bertubuh mungil yang duduk di tengah Soi fon dan Kira. Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu tersenyum tipis. Kemudian membaur ke dalam acara yang ramai itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kau belum menemuinya lagi sejak hari itu?" tanya Yoruichi. Saat ini dia dan Grimmjow sedang berada di dalam mobil _Ferrari_ 430 _scuderia spider_ yang dikemudikan Grimmjow.

Grimmjow menoleh sekilas. "Ya, begitulah."

Kedua kening Yoruichi mengerut. "Kenapa kau belum menemuinya?"

"Dia selalu menghindar," jawab Grimmjow, tanpa menoleh dari jalanan di depannya.

"Kau sudah tahu pokok permasalahannya?"

"Hm. Sepertinya dia tidak sengaja melihat kita berdua di sebrang jalan waktu itu."

"Lalu?"

Grimmjow mendengus, "Masa kau tidak tahu? Dia cemburu!"

"Ohh…" Yoruichi membulatkan mulutnya. Sebenarnya dia juga belum melihat pemuda yang dimaksud Grimmjow itu. "Kalau begitu pulang nanti dari rumah Kuchiki, kita berdua singgah dirumahnya."

"Siapa? Ichigo?" Grimmjow balas bertanya.

"Bukan!" dengus Yoruichi. "Tentu saja dia."

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Dia sering menghindar…"

"Tenang. Serahkan hal ini padaku."

Grimmjow diam. Tatapannya kembali terfokus kedepan. Dengan segera dilajukan mobilnya ke arah kediaman Kuchiki. Mereka berdua sudah terlambat sejam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah! Yoruichi-nee, selamat datang," sambut Rukia yang sekarang giliran membuka pintu. Yoruichi tersenyum, kemudian mengelus rambut hitam Rukia. Rukia menoleh ke arah belakang. Dilihatnya ada seorang pemuda yang berdiri di belakang Yoruichi.

"Ayo masuk! Byakuya-nii sudah menunggu." Rukia melebarkan daun pintu. Yoruichi mengangguk. Kemudian menoleh ke belakang, mengajak masuk pemuda itu.

"Sepertinya ramai sekali," kata Yoruichi, yang mendengar keramaian dari arah ruang tamu.

Rukia menoleh. "Ya. Renji juga memanggil teman-temannya."

"Hei, boleh aku pinjam toiletnya?" Grimmjow yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat suara. Rukia mengangguk. Kemudian menunjuk arah toilet dengan telunjuk jarinya.

"Ku tunggu di ruang tamu, ya?" ucap Yoruichi.

"Hm." Grimmjow segera berlalu pergi dari situ.

Begitu Yoruichi dan Rukia melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang tamu, semua yang ada disitu kontan menoleh ke arah wanita itu. Keigo dan Ikakku yang melihat _body_ Yoruichi –yang buset mantap abis! Apalagi bagian dadanya—kontan bersiul pelan.

"Ikakku…" Yumichika menjewet telinga pemuda botak yang duduk disampingnya itu. Keigo yang melihat itu sontak tertawa geli. Untung dia nggak bawa pendamping (alah! Bilang saja kalau memang jomblo!).

Byakuya segera berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian mengulurkan tangan ke arah wanita itu. Yoruichi tersenyum, kemudian menjabat tangan Byakuya.

"Maaf aku datang terlambat, Kuchiki," ucapnya dengan nada setengah menyesal.

"Ya. Tidak usah dipedulikan. Mari." Byakuya mempersilahkan wanita itu duduk.

Ichigo masih terdiam. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Itu, bukannya wanita yang beberapa hari lalu dilihatnya dari dalam toko?

"Hei, Ichigo! Kau kenapa?" Renji menepuk pelan pundak pemuda yang duduk disampingnya itu. Ichigo tersentak. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Renji.

"Bu—"

Sosok seseorang yang memasuki ruang tamu dengan muka cuek membuat Ichigo kembali terkesiap. Tercengang. Dan kembali tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Grimmjow yang menyadari ada kehadiran Ichigo di ruangan itu sontak tersenyum ke arah pemuda itu. Kedua mata itu saling bertumbrukkan, tak terhindarkan.

Dengan tiba-tiba, Grimmjow melangkah lebar, menuju tempat duduk Ichigo. Seperti terhipnotis, Ichigo tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Detik berikutnya, Grimmjow sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Suasana yang tadinya ramai mendadak menjadi hening. Rukia bahkan sempat-sempatnya menyambar _remote_ DVD yang berada disampingnya dan mematikan musik yang diputarnya. Semua berpasang-pasang mata tertuju kearah dua orang itu, Ichigo dan Grimmjow. Chad dan Renji yang duduk disamping kiri-kanan Ichigo serempak menjauh dari tempat duduk itu.

"Jangan menghindar lagi. Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya, Ichigo…" ujar Grimmjow. Tanpa melepas tatapannya dari mata cokelat itu.

"Itu benar." Yoruichi bangun dari kursi yang didudukinya, kemudian berjalan ke arah tempat Grimmjow dan Ichigo. "Tolong dengarkan dulu penjelasannya."

Ichigo mengalihkan tatapannya. "Tidak perlu. Aku tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan apa-apa lagi," ucapnya dingin. Dengan segera, Ichigo bangun dari tempat duduknya, kemudian melangkah pergi. Tapi cengkraman di pergelangan tangannya, membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Lepaskan," kata Ichigo tajam. Mata cokelatnya menatap benci pemuda berambut biru muda itu.

"Tolong jawab…" pinta Grimmjow. Suasana semakin hening. "Apa kau cemburu?"

Ichigo terdiam. Ditundukkan kepalanya dari tatapan Grimmjow.

"Ya," jawabnya pelan. Hampir terdengar lirih.

Yoruichi dan Grimmjow saling pandang, kemudian tersenyum.

"Dia ini adikku, mana mungkin 'kan aku berpacaran dengannya," kata Yoruichi tiba-tiba. Ichigo sontak mengangkat wajahnya. _Surprise! _Dia tidak salah dengar, kan?

Yoruichi tertawa kecil melihat tampang tercengang Ichigo. Diulurkan tangannya, dan mengacak-acak rambut biru muda Grimmjow.

"Ck!" Grimmjow berdecak. "Apa-apaan sih, Kak!"

Yoruichi meringis. Didorongnya punggung Grimmjow.

"Sudah. Lebih baik kalian berdua dinginkan kepala di luar."

Grimmjow mengangguk kecil. Kemudian menarik Ichigo keluar dari ruang tamu itu. Ruangan itu akhirnya kembali ramai. Rukia kembali memutar DVD-nya hingga volume setara orang budek. Renji dan yang lain kembali mengobrol seru. Tapi kali ini hubungan Grimmjow dan Ichigo yang sudah membaik yang menjadi obrolan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Grimmjow menarik Ichigo ke taman samping. Tempat yang hanya disinari lampu taman itu membuat keduanya bisa saling memahami satu sama lain kembali. Grimmjow mengeratkan pelukannya. Pelukan yang sangat erat. Dia tidak ingin berpisah lagi dengan pemuda ini.

"Maaf…" ucap Ichigo pelan.

"Ya. Aku juga…" bisik Grimmjow di telinganya. Kedua mata itu saling pandang. Perlahan jarak diantara keduanya menghilang. Digantikan dengan ciuman yang membuat hati keduanya melebur, menjadi satu kembali. Ciuman yang hanya singkat. Grimmjow membawa kepala pemuda itu ke dadanya.

Perlahan salju di malam itu turun satu persatu. Kemudian semakin bertambah banyak. Grimmjow dan Ichigo menoleh. Keduanya mendonggakkan kepala mereka ke langit. Melihat butir-butir salju kecil yang turun dengan mempesona. Semakin menambah kesan terindah di malam natal itu.

"_Merry Christmas_, Ichigo…"

Ichigo menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Mana hadiah natalku?" tuntut Grimmjow dengan muka tersenyum seringai.

"Eh?" Ichigo tersentak.

"Oh, lupa ya?" Ichigo mengangguk dengan pipi bersemu malu. Seringaian Grimmjow semakin lebar.

"Hm. Kalau begitu sekarang kita ke apartemenku. Tempat tidurku sudah setia menanti."

Ichigo terkesiap. Pemuda itu mundur selangkah tanpa sadar.

"Nggak boleh protes."

Grimmjow segera menarik pemuda itu keluar dari pekarangan rumah Kuchiki. Membawanya ke arah tempat mereka berdua akan memadu kasih di malam natal yang damai ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

**A/N:**

Yak! Kembali lagi dengan fic GrimmIchi. Maaf yang menunggu fic saya yang lain. Akan di _update _kok. Smoga secepatnya…

_For _Caroline, Imotou-ku. Smoga kau menyukai fic yang Nee buat _special_ untukmu ini ya :D

Selamat natal ya dan semuanya untuk kalian yang merayakannya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...xXx...**

_**Regards,**_

**Jeanne**


End file.
